never ending battles
by unknown commander
Summary: I really suck at summaries basically 100 years have past since lans day and his grandson jak now has to pick up where his grandfather left of and try to survive the stupidity that is his friends
1. Chapter 1

hell and wlecome, im unknown, and this is my first rockman fic ,I originally got the idea for this because I was bored and the only thing that was playable was a megaman BN 4 game, so I thought I'd give it a try.

Jak: so basically were accidents right ?

me: pretty much

Jak: so if you created us, who created you

me: -- signs...if you really want to know, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much ,they decide to...

Jak: Noooooooooooooooooooooo, runs around in circles, then assumes the fetal position, while he mutters something about radioactive monkeys and limousines.

soler: WTF is with you , first sora ,now jak

aura: he'll be traumatized for live.

me: should I care ?

soler and aura glance at each other, then look back ,as they simultaneously say: not really

me: good! now do the disclaimer!

soler and aura : he does not own megaman or anything eles ,except for his own original characters.

me: that means I own you two, Muahahahahahahahah, Muahahahahahahahaahah Muahahahahahahahahaha!

soler and aura: 0o;

me: now on with the fic

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 It was a peace full day in ACDC town, well that was untill a young 13 year old boy was seen running threw the streets being chased by want seemed to be a crazed lunatic boy ."JAK HIKARI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! " screamed the lunatic. the one referred to as " jak " was wearing his signature clothing containing a white t-shirt, blue baggy pants ,a blue vest, with blue tennis shoes, plus his usual monk stile ( basically it's just flat brownish hair and purple-reddish eyes topped it off." Hell no! " replied jak as he ran through the, usual-car-jam-packed-street, I won this battlechip fair and square ( well not really ) its mine now, so go home gengi!. gengi who was chasing jak like an ax murder, was wearing

a yellow t-shirt, with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, baggy light brown shorts ,white sports shoes, with his spiky white colored hair that defied gravity by always sticking strait up plus his grayish eyes made him look pretty melo for a hot-head. "DAMN YOU JAK! give back my battlechip! " gengi yelled still chasing the help-less boy through the streets." NO!and its mine!" screamed jak, while he ran for dear life. both boys were semi-athletic and almost had the same body shape ,only gengi was a little taller do to the fact that he was a year older than his friend . After a few more minutes of running he decided to make a few turns to confuse gengi, and it worked , he managed to lose gengi and was almost home free in tell... he was scared of his feet by a hand grabbing his shoulder ,causing him to fall to the ground. jak turned around quick-enough to see a person laughing and mumble the word "crap " under his breath. there stood before him a grayish-white haired girl wearing a green hooded jacket unzipped reviling a red t-shirt, she wore a pair of blue-jeans and white tennis shoes ,she had grayish eyes, and had her long hair kept in a pony tail ( like Always! ) ,girl " all, I'm sorry, I didn't know the buddhists were back "," hello to you to elleaxis" :replied jak trying to restrain himself from ripping the girls' head of for the monk haired comment ." jak, are you injured " cried a familiar voice." I'm fine rena "jak replied to the netnavi." what a relief " she signed, rena is a virtual being known as a netnavi, they are programs that surpass A.I. in all ways, they have thoughts and feelings of there own. Netnavis can help you in many ways from sending a e-mail half way across the world ,to arranging your appointments for the day,but there many purpose is for fighting. navis live in objects called P.E.T.s ( which stands for PErsonal Terminal ). each navi is different in looks and personality. rena had a suit similar to rockmans ( a.k.a. megaman ) only it was pure white, with red strips that went from her shoulders to her gloves in a perfect strait line. rena had a gray helmet with a green visor over her eyes ( you can still see her eyes )and short brown hair that came down from her helmet. " First of all, he just fell, second you can stop hitting on him now." said elleaxis rena's face turned bright red I WASN'T HITTING ON HIM! yelled rena. " oh! so all those things you say in your sleep mode aren't considered hits then " replied elleaxis with a grin. rena face was now tomato red out of embarrassment "you listen " asked rena shyly " no, I record " replied elleaxis, pulling out a tap recorder and, widening her grin. rena put her head down in embarrassment ( her face was now blood red ) threw out all of this, jak just anime sweet dropped and attempted to escape, but was stopped at the last moment by elleaxis." were do you thing your going ?" she sarcastically asked ,still keeping her grin. all jak could was pray and hope for a miracle, but all hope was lost when they appeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- me: oh!the reason why this chapter is so crappy ( and short )is the fact that it was more for info than humor the second chapter makes up for this one. I decided to torment jak so expect to see it A LOT in this story, for the humor of it, ( now on the floor laughing his ass off... well not really ) I truly am a genius and I will be using this theme again .the chapters are all going to be about the same length and there should be about 25 to 40 chapters depending on how I feel

solar: the real question here is WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!

me: when in doubt, blame the parents solar : indeed

me: pleas read and review! I want to know what you think before I continue wirting chapter four ( chapter two and three have already been written , but I need to check over them and I'm lazy, so it my take some time ) .four reviews before I continue.


	2. Chapter 2

author: hey its me, I got chapter two done ahead of schedule so I thought I'd put it with chapter one on the first day, so here you go

Disclaimer: I don't own megaman or any of it's games, but I do own the original characters. Now on with the fic --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 2

there stood before jak two people who crushed all hope he had of escape. "oh! hi max! hi jasmine! "

elleaxis yelled waving them over "dear lord, if you care, strike me done now " muttered jak under his breath." hello elleaxis " replied max who was pretty melo all the time." hello ellea- -JAK! " she screamed running toward him ( for all who can't tell she's as hyper as elleaxis ) "here we go again" excalmed max grinning as he watched his sister run at mock 3 toward jak. lord, you still have time! just one thunder bolt is all I ask! muttered jak a little louder now. elleaxis just turned her head and said coldly " on earth, god can't her you scream" keeping her grin. whlie she side-steps as jasmine tackles jak and puts him in a bone crushing hug " HI JAK! " Jasmine yells at the top of her longs making a few people take notice. ..." that had to hurt " replies max, elleaxis just looks at him and replies "no shit sherlock "" bon...cur...sh...breath " was all jak could say at the time still on the ground ( for a side note shes pretty much hitting on him to, I wanted to torture the guy so I came up with this ) hello jasmine do you mind being a dear by GETTING OFF JAK! screamed rena through the p.e.t. " NO! you'll never take him...err me alive" replies jasmine, jak notices the " little error " in her sentence and tries to pry the girl off of him she replies by hugging him harder causeing jak to gasp for breath. after about three minutes of rena's yelling, jaks gasps of pain, and the fact that people were now staring, elleaxis finally separated them." thank... yo..." jak replies standingup but do to lack of oxygen passes out . Jasmine blushes and starts to pout "awww... why did you go and do that " " because you were killing him! " replies elleaxis while glaring at her ( yes, her too, --signs ) jasmine replies sweetly as she starts to grin " I don't see him complaining"elleaxis still glaring and replies " funny I don't see him breathing " with jaks now head resting on her lap she figured it would be the best position for yelling at him when he finally woke up ( author :COUGH EXCUSE COUGH elleaxis: shut up! I can be nice to people! author: make me... and no, grrrrr replies elleaxis as she pulls out two flame throwers, author: ...(gulp)... ). Oh! before I forget max was wearing a yellow short sleeved jacket, unzipped, reviling a green shirt, dark blue pants ( all of which were not baggy ) emerald colored hair and with yellow-greenish eyes he had a look that suited his personality, and jasmine was wearing a purple t-shirt, light blue pants, a black wrist watch, a dark blue cap ( which she wore all the time ) and to top it off, she had sapphire hair and purple eyes." hello elleaxis " cried two netnavis." hi m,m! hi star! " replied elleaxis while still on the ground wanting for jak to wake up, m,m and star were max's and jasmine's netnavies, even though max and jasmine were twins there navis were unrelated in any way and every way. m,m's actually name is magnaman but that would be to long to say all the time so they shorted it to m,m. m,m was the almost exact apposite of max because of his ways of solving problems ( blowing stuff up. yay! ) and the fact that he was a hot head, but they got along ok. m,m wore suit similar to megamans all so ,but he had red hair, black gloves and boots, a black visor so you couldn't see his eyes, his suit was red, and to top it off he had a pair of phoenix wings with a flame affect so you couldn't see his feathers. star was the complete opposite of m,m, she had patients and was intelligent, she was, what it seemed at the time, the only one with a brain ( author:oh if I only had a brain... ya, if only, signed everyone, what did you say! shouted the author as he pulled out a 14-inch over-sized mallet , everyone just sweetdropped and ran. disclaimer: I do not own the wizard of oz ) she had a suit similar to rena's only she had long brown hair, no visor, a light blue suit, and white angle wings on her back ( m,m and star aren't related they both have wings because there netoffs were lazy and got similar stiles ) " hey elleaxis, wants with that look on your face " asked jasmine sounding irritated and angry as she now notices jaks head lying on elleaxis lap , elleaxis had now notice she was smiling a bit and attempted ( and failed ) to change it, no-nothing :she muttered, now looking at her friend ."do you three always have to do this, your going to end up killing the poor guy ", asked star with a sign. all three of them gave her a death glare which caused her to sink down into her p.e.t.." well that explans the smile" , replied m,m. before elleaxis could say anything in her defense gengi showed up. I...ere...id...mis...any...ting " asked gengi, completely out of breath from running." heh bro, replied elleaxis, hi gengi:replied both max and his sister at the same time, you haven't missed much of anything only the usual ", replied star. ( for all of you that haven't figure this out yet, elleaxis is gengi's younger sister by one year ) "is he out cold :asked a navi " yup :replied star, see! If you had listened to my directions we would have got to watch it ". replied the navi.. "sh..ut...up...cap..tain replied gengi resting on the side walk." Captain " as he was referred to was gengi's netnavi. he had a attitude similar to jaks only a little more hot headed. he wore something similar to coronals outfit ( play mmbn 5 team coronal, to see him ) only his cape had pictures of waves on it, a sea captains hat, and HUGE chains that connected from his pant sides to the back of his cape were his lungs were, from there the chains loosely hung down with a big anchor on each of them, plus his suit was stormy dark blue." It was over in 5 minutes anyway ", replied star." aww...that wasn't long and I wanted to point and laugh too ", said captain, now pretending to cry ." WE WEREN'T HITTING ON HIM, " screamed rena, elleaxis, and jasmine as everyone eles sweetdropped." yes you were " said star , being the only navi of the group rena stood up for them" no, we weren't ", replied rena , star: yes you were, rena: no, we weren't, star: you were, rena: we weren't star: yes

rena: no

yes!

no!

yes!

no!

yes!

no!

both girls did the anime static thing between there eyes with flames going in there eyes and then stared to kill each, with all of this going m,m and captain had pulled out yawn chairs ( I don't know how the fudge monkey they got yawn chairs in cyper space, but they did ) and start to chew popcorn, while watching them." hey captain can you pass the popcorn ", asked m,m , "sure " replied captain. as they were passing the popcorn it hit m,m's wing and was fired instantly." crap... " ,replied m,m ,still hungry ," M,M! YOUR STUPID WINGS BURNED MY POPCORN! " screamed captain, who seemed to be very mad at the moment. " hey don't EVER dis the wings! " replied m,m, after that they too started to fight. in the real world there netoffs were shocked at seeing this, and just continued to watch them through the moniter screens, jak had just woken up and notice this ever day though jak as he got up and made a dash to get away since elleaxis was now to busy watching her netnavi to notice, giving jak enough time to run home, unaware of the surprises that awaited him there... .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: there you go, chapter three will take a day or two to fix so like I said seven reviews before I start on chapter four, oh! and if you have any good ideas for schemes or characters that are original pleas tell me I need all the help I can get. ALL THOSE WHO HELP SHALL BE SPARED FROM THE HORROR THAT IS ,a truck passes by, MUAHAHAHAHA! AM I NOT A EVIL GENIUS!

everyone else: no your not

WHY YOU! reaches for mallet

everyone else: 0o and, runs.

author: pleas R&R and let me know want you think


	3. Chapter 3

author: welcome back, was able to finish the third chapter really early so I decided to put on the same day as the other two but I'm not sure if it's going to be on today or tomorrow, in this chapter jak gets his netnavies ,soler and aura.

Everyone else: FINALLY!

author: grow some patience people I can't put every thing in a singal paragraph

someone throws a shoe at the author and knocks him out

soler: oh, f$k!

aura: since he's out cold he, he can't finish the chapter

everyone else: oooh...

aura: no wait! he finished the chapter ahead of time, we can still read it !

Yay :everyone else screams, then walks away

soler: should we wake him

aura: nah...let him sleep

soler: I guess I'll do the disclaimer then, he does not own megaman or any of there games

aura: enjoy the fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 3 " mom, dad I'm home !": yelled jak running through the door and up the stairs about half way up he heard a shout from the living room " jak! " yelled a female voice." coming mom ":yelled jak crap and I was almost there too :thought jak as he walked to the living room." hi, mom " replied jak as he entered the living room." hello dear ", replied a cheerful women siting on the couch, she she wore a red shirt with two hearts on it, one over lapsing the other, brown skirt that came all the way down along with brown boots, brown eye's and long pink hair ( I know what your thinking and yes she is lan's daughter ) which was in a ponytail all the time." hello lan ": replied a netnavi," hello rin "replied jak the netnavi "rin" had a stile also similar to rena's ( everyone glares ,author: can't I be a little bit lazy, everyone: NO! ) she also had long purple hair, her suit was a type of dark green, no helmet, and the hikari symble ( a.k.a megamans )on her chest." hi jak " called out a familiar voice "heh dad " replied jak still wondering what this was about. jaks father wore his work clothes, a grayish button t-shirt with a blue tie, gray pants, white shoes, and a lab coat ( figures ) with red eyes and brown hair , he was also pretty melo, but still serous most of the time. " so what is it that you guys want " he asked still confused as to what was going on. " tell me jak, do you know what today is " jak looked into the depths of his mind, clueless, he started giving random answers, Friday :ask jak ,they shook there heads, restaurant night , they shook again, 4th of July, "that's during the summer "replied his father " crap... " he muttered. his mother just looked at him and said " today's your birthday " jak thought about this for a moment and replied HOLY CR- he cut himself just remembering that his parents were in the room ." sooo... do I get anything " asked jak now leaning on the tips of his toes. both of his parents smile and walk towards him. jaks father puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out something. jak's eyes widen at the sight of the object and asks " is...that ", while his eye's are still widening." it is " replied his father, and with that jak flew off the ground, screaming then he ran over to them and gave them a bone-crushing-hug, then he grabbed the object and stared at it while muttering " my... first...p.e.t. "still staring at it." it's the first of its kind and very special, so take care of it " replied rin who also had a smile on her face. "huh, what's so special about it " asked jak now a little bit confused. " you'll see when its fully charged, which should take a couple of hours " replied his father. " you look tired ,should get some rest while it's charging. " said his mother now sitting on the couch again. jak yawned and replied " ya... since gengi was chasing for about an hour, I' am kinda tired ". both his parents change there faces from a smile to a glare in 0.09 seconds ( whistles... that has got to be a new record ) " and why exactly were you running from gengi in the first place " asked his mother, with a hint of irritation in her voice. jak just froze and muttered "crap " (again) under his breath then replies " ahh, trying to sell me some girl scout cookies " knowing they wouldn't by this, he then quickly bolted up to his room while locking the door," that was close " commented jak who set aside his p.e.t. next to his computer, then takes of his shoes and drifts backwards onto his bed, falling asleep... The next morning... jak! jak! wake up jak! called a strange voice " hello " said jak still half asleep. wake up jak! called a second voice sounding female ( now referred to as 2v bacause I'm to lazy to type out second voice all the time ) " go away stupid voices " , replied jak " now how are we suppose to get him up" replied the voice "oh! I know ! "cried 2v as she drew in her breath JAK BREAKFAST IS READY! screamed the little voice. at that instant, jak shot up from his bed with a fork and spoon in his hands ( o0 ookkkaayyy ) looking at his clock, he saw that it was 6:00, a full hour before breakfast would be done. now mad, jak looked around the room and heard laughter coming from his p.e.t.. He walked over and picked it up. jak looked into the screen and saw the strangest sight he had ever seen not one, but two netnavies where in the p.e.t., one looking male and the other looking female. The male looked similar to ( here we go again ) the other netnavies only he had purple hair, a white suit with some blue coming down the side of his arms ( kinda similar to rena's ) and a sapphire colored helmet. The female had a similar stile but she had long purple hair and no helmet, kinda like rin ,they both had the hikari symbol on there chests." hello jak " replied the netnavies "a hi " replied jak thinking for a moment then he asked " who are your ". The male replied "were your new netnavies " I'm soler and this is aura "replied soler with aura shaking her head agreeing with him. okay I get that much but why exactly did you wake me up at six'o clock? asked jak still confused. "your mother had us programed to wake you up at this time" replied aura smiling. jak now realizing this slapt him self in the face and stared to pull his hand down while muttering something about conspiracies both soler and.aura laugh at this and made no attempt to hold it back he knew this was going to be a long day...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: what the...

aura: oh your finally awake

author: what happened

soler: someone threw a shoe at you an it knock you out

author now getting mad: ALL RIGHT WHO THREW IT! SOLER! AURA !YOU CLOSE THE CHAPTER! I HAVE WORK TO DO! COME MY ARMIES , at this moment an armyof squirrels, penguins, and fudge monkeys pick up torches, pitchforks, andaxes and follow the author

aura: this is going to take all night, signing

soler: sorry for there being no really violence in it yet, but next chapter will be full of it since most of the information is out of the way now, pleas R & R


	4. Chapter 4

welcome back, sorry for not up dating in awhile I had to think of a plot with some ( don't ask me how ) unique vilins to make a decent chapter, anyway this one will be mostly violence, violence, and more violence.

everyone else: yay!

demented squirrels : yay!

author: now there's only one more thing left to do before I start the fic ,pulls out shot shotgun and kills barney and friends, NOW NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY FOR WORLD DOMINATION !

soler: you know the drill, he only owns his original characters.

aura: enjoy the fic!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it was 8:00 am in the morning on a Saturday. birds were chirping, bee's were buzzing, boy's were beating the crap out each other for no apparent reason, a normal day in the eye's of most. are idio–err I mean hero, jak, had fallen back to sleep from his wake up call at 6:00 am, only to be woken up 2 hours later by a soft and genital voice. JAK ! GET OFF YOUR ASS AND WAKE UP SCHOOL'S IN FIVE MINUTES:yelled soler from the p.e.t., jak shot up and ran for the bath room ,about have way through, he realized something, I'm...white :he said out loud, oh and that it was Saturday, he quickly ran back into his room and jumped back onto his bed. soler: jak get up, jak replied: no, still sounding tired, jak get up now:said the navi, jak opened one eye and replied: make me ,with a grin on his face. Jak you said we could check out your computers server today:replied aura ,looking at jak with an irritated face..

when was that :asked jak still half asleep , this morning at 6:00 am remember?

ENTER FLASHBACK

jak get up:yelled soler ,sounding pissed

for the last time no: yelled jak ,with eyes shut

Jak we need to start netbattling and grow stronger for the trials ahead :replied aura sounding calm and mystical (author: myyyysssttttttiiiiccccaaaallllll, readers: 0o, author: what, I like the word ) at the same time.

later :said jak about 3 seconds from falling asleep

JAK GET YOUR F$#KING ASS OUT OF BED AND START TRAINING YOU STUPID DUMBASS :yelled soler sounding REALLY pissed now.

tell you what ,if you let me sleep I'll let you explore my computer later ,okay :replied jak

fine ,but you better keep your side of the bargain :replied soler sounding calm.

now that that's out of the way, ever body go to bed :said aura

yes, mother :replied both jak and soler at the same time

aura glared at them.

they went to sleep as fast as humanly and netnavily possible

END FLASHBACK

fine :replied jak getting up and going over to his computer

well it's now or never :said jak picking up the p.e.t. jack in! soler, aura!execute !

Inside the computer-

aura and soler were astonished at the state the there owner's mainframe was in, it was full of junk, holes were every were around the server, spam was popping up left and right, and viruses were everywhere ,not to put into account all the virus eggs littering the place ( yes, over the year's, viruses learned how to lay eggs in my story ).

soler looked around and said: what a hell hole, aura looked at him and replied: that's puting it mildly. well I guess you two better get to work :said jak looking relaxed ,both soler and aura look at jak threw there p.e.t. with glares. Fine ,but send us some battlechips so we can take care of the viruses : replied aura , jak looked nervous and said: ah...I can't, .why not :asked soler looking confused. I don't have any :replied jak putting his head down, while looking a little sad .look in the card that came with the p.e.t. ,it should have a set of battlechips for us to use. :said aura still calm .

What card :asked jak the one you threw down in your hyperness and that is still on the ground remember :said soler

ENTER FLA- soler was cut by jak, FORGET THE FLASHBACK, I'LL JUST GET THE DAMN THINGS! he yells while getting the chips.

jak sat in his seat, got comfortable, and, said: ok ,cannon battle chip in ,download.

one hour later of hard work and virus busting.-

were finally done :replied soler looking at there server., it was now completely spot less the floor was clean the ,all systems were now functional ,and they even got a board up and running. aura replied: while looking proud: we did a great job didn't we, yup :replied jak looking in amazement

the navis decided to take a rest on the floor after there hour long work ,while jak looked threw his battlechip stock.

5 minutes later-

a huge explosion was heard in the back, soler and aura quickly shot up and started running in the direction in which the noise came from. they looked at the hole to see hundreds of viruses coming threw the opening. jak we've got some trouble : replied soler as he jumped in the air while shooting some viruses with his basic buster ,aura doing the same. don't worry I've got it covered :replied jak as he punched in a code on his keyboard . seconds later three magnum cannons came out of nowhere and started to shred the viruses left and right. sweet :said soler looking impressed. like it, I installed it while you guys were cleaning up the server :replied jak taking in the praise. Just then all three of the cannons were destroyed. WHAT THE F$#K HAPPENED :yelled soler looking pissed. Just then a navi walked in. it had a basic megaman body type, except instead of two arms in had four with barrier machine guns, a black visor covering his eyes, his helmet coving his face and back neck, a green outfit and he had a black egg shaped pack on his back , a cut half way with the downward part moving into the top part reviling two trusters on it

the navi looked around and then yelled: WHY THE HELL IS IT TAKING YOU F$#KING VIRUSES SO LONG TO TAKE OVER THIS STUPID SERVER ITS ONLY 90 FEET LONG ( about three class rooms long, people )a small mettur type virus ( or how ever you spell it ) colored purple stepped forward and said: commander barrel, sir! they set up more defenses then what most servers have sir, whatever, I'll take care of this myself :replied barrel now were are the navis of this server?. as if on que both soler and aura appeared on the seen. ah! there they are. replied barrel.

looking at them. Who the hell are you and what are you doing on are server:yelled soler now pissed ( he get's pissed a lot, deal with it ). Well since you asked so kindly my name is barrel man, barrel for short, and if you little kiddies could do me a favor stay out of my way. Hell no! not after all the work we put into this server, jak we need a battlechip now:yelled aura ( didn't think she could curse did you )while keeping her eye's on barrel. Right, sword battlechip, aura, area steal ( if he says there name be for putting in the chip only they well get it ) battelchip in, download:replied jak. As soon as they received there battle chips they ran toward barrel soler running forward aura coming from behind. barrel pointed his lower guns down, then pulling his high guns above his head jumping into the air ( imagine every thing slowing down now like the matrix, oh and their maybe more times were I do something like this so let me just state that when this sign appears (ms) that means it's starting and when this sign appears (me) it is ending ) doing a back flip, while half way through putting a spin on it while shooting at aura and soler who at the same time reached the spot were barrel was ( still looking in different directions) and were caught in the down pour of bullets and forced to the ground with barrel completing his flip while facing in the apposite direction landing on one knee, with as if on QUE! A huge cloud of smoke from the direction that barrels shots were fired, rushing towards him ,swallowing him in with every thing else on the battlefield

when the smoke cleared barrel was standing straight up smiling ( or he would be if that mask didn't cover his face anyway ).down on the sight were he had shot his bullets. both aura and soler were badly damaged, cuts and scathes every were, soler was missing his left arm entirely. barrel, still smirking ,said: well if you kiddies are down playing ,I have work to do, then walking off into the apposite direction and began to trash the place. jak was in shock, he knew both soler and aura had a chance of receiving damage but this was insane. g-guys :replied, jak still in shock. soler looked up a bit and said: j-jak, jak snapped out of his state of shock and replied: yes soler. send us some battlechips:replied soler still sounding weak. yes, I have some recov- , no some weapon chips, jak was cut off by aura. but-, no trust us, send some weapons, jak was now being cut off by soler fine I...trust you:replied jak, now putting in some chips. thank you :replied both aura and soler at the same time, now standing up. barrel noticed this, turned around and smirked , well, well you can actually stand up! got any other tricks , like fetch, roll over, or my personal favorite play dead

he replied in a sarcastic tone. sure we've got a trick for you :replied soler ,just kick back, relax , and get blown to bit:replied aura, also in a sarcastic tone. both aura and soler lifted up there hands ( aura's left soler's right ) to reveal two hi-cannon's, as they fired two shots at barrel. barrel just right step-sided back, as the two projectiles missed him completely , he rasied his upper arm and began to fire in the direction of the shots origin .a horrible sounding scream was heard, as barrel started to smirk. Then barrel slowly lowered his arm still smirking, then soundly dodge right out of the way of a sword that took some of his upper left arm off. Crap , you people have some skill I'll give that no ones been able to get that close to me AND be able to take a chunk off of me as well, too bad for your friend though having to be a decoy and deleted in all. Why don't you ask her yourself :replied soler with a small grin on his face. barrel quickly turned in the direction of aura, his eyes widened as he muttered the words: "oh shit " aura was standing up she had blueish a field around her. she was holding up a humongous cannon. It was extremely different from other cannons. it was three times longer and larger. It had a weird design of symbols that were purplish spreading around it. It had eight HUGE! black wings on it and finally it was colored dark blue. Jak was also amazed at this new weapon, wondering were that weapon was earlier when they were getting there ass's kick. aura stared emotionless at barrel before saying the words, " sin cannon " and shooting a beam of mass destruction which tore barrel to shreds a horrible scream of pain was all they heard before the beam subsided showing that all there was left of barrel man was a fragment of his visor which evaporated into cyper dust, both jak and soler stared mouths open at aura who had finally come out off her trans and asked: what... happened?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: I know the name of the weapon is lame but give a break I've had a seriously crappy week so cut me some slack. As always pleas R & R, oh and I my not update on this one in a while on account that I what to add some chapters to my other fic, sorry for anyone that is actually interested in this fic I'll make sure to update it in a couple of weeks


End file.
